Tak Butuh Alasan
by yaazure
Summary: Deidara tidak tahu kenapa Sasori menerimanya,dan dia menanyakannya. fluffy.


**Tak Ada Alasan**

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rate: T_

 _Pair: SasoDei (SasoriXDeidara)_

 _Genre: Romantic_

 _Summary:_ Deidara tidak tahu kenapa Sasori menerimanya, dan dia menanyakannya. BAD SUMMARY. Fluff One shoot.

* * *

"Danna, un" panggil pria berambut pirang tampak bersama dengan laki-laki yang bertubuh boneka tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu orang (baca: boneka) yang ia panggil danna tersebut.

"Ada apa Dei-chan?" ujar laki-laki berambut maroon yang bernama Sasori itu dengan lembut

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel chan, un!" jawab Dei sambil memanyunkan bibirnya (KYYAA! pasti lucu!)

Sasori tersenyum melihat Deidara seperti hazelnya menatap lekat ke arah mata azure Deidara, hazel vs azure (?)!

"Aku bercanda, sebenarnya ada apa Dei?" tanyanya lagi, tentu tanpa embel-embel chan.

"Sejauh kita berhubungan, aku belum berani mengatakannya, un... Sebenarnya apa alasanmu? Kenapa kau menerima pernyataanku waktu itu, un?"

 ** _-Flashback-_ **

"Sa-Sasori N-No D-Danna, un" panggil Deidara terbata-bata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori dengan kasar karena ia sedang dibalik hiruko-nya.

"A-aku.."

"Kau kenapa?!" tanya Sasori tak sabaran.

"A-aku.. aku.. m-men.." ujar Deidara gugu, tiba-tiba Sasori keluar dari balik hirukonya.

Kini tertampang wajah tampan yg imut tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau kenapa?! Apa kau terkena racun? Deidara! Jawab aku!" tanya Sasori cemas sambil mengguncang tubuh ramping si pirang,

Apa? tunggu dulu, cemas? SASORI CEMAS?! Huh, ini kiamat

Deidara kebingungan dengan sikap rekannya ini. Tapi Sasori benar, shinobi yang mereka lawan memang menggunakan banyak kunai beracun.

Tetapi Deidara tahu,dirinya tak apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Deidara menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa itu efek racun? Deidara! Jawab aku!" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Tidak Danna, un, aku tidak apa-apa, Danna mengkhawatirkanku, un?" tanya Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. t-tidak mengkhawatirkanmu" ujar Sasori sok _cool_ , namun _blushing_ di kedua pipinya tidak bisa ditutupina. Memangnya boneka bisa _blushing_? Ah, sudahlah **/plak**

"Tidak perlu sok _cool,_ un" ucap Deidara santai.

"Ah, sudahlah, tadi apa yg mau kau bilang?" tanya Sasori mencoba menghilangkan kecurigaan Dei.

"O-oh.. yang tadi, un..hmm.." kini Deidara kembali terbata-bata.

"Cepatlah, aku tak punya waktu banyak!" marah Sasori.

"A-Aku.. ak-aku.. AKU MENYUKAIMU SASORI NO DANNA, UN!" tukas Dei dengan wajah semerah kepiting.

"Jangan bercanda" ucap Sasori.

"Tidak, un, aku tidak bercanda, un" ucap Deidara meyakinkan.

"Aku ini boneka, bukan manusia. Tak punya perasaan. Dan bahkan sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba membunuhmu, tapi, apa yang kau suka dariku?" untuk pertama kalinya Sasori sang _puppet master_ mengoceh.

"Tidak, un, aku mencintaimu bukan karena kekuranganmu ataupun kelebihanmu, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Sasori, Sasori no Danna yang aku kenal, un!" jawab Deidara mantap.

Lalu, APA READER MAU TAU KELANJUTANNYA? Ga usah ya? Pegal nih tangan ngetik / **plak** * **DDHUAKKH *dilempar lemar** i

 _ **-Back to story-**_

Lalu Saori / **plak** eh salah maksud author Sasori memeluk Dei dengan erat dan berkata "BINGO" **/plak** eh bukan juga tapi yang dia bilang adalah, ***jengjeng**

"Aku juga mencintaimu Dei"

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

"Ooh yg itu.." jawab Sasori.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, un?" Deidara bertanya lagi.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Ah, merepotkan sekali!" jawab Sasori ( ***Shikamaru: Hey..itu _trademark_ ku, sialan kau!**)

Deidara pun membalasnya dengan PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU

"Baiklah akan kujawab."

 **CUP**

Baiklah, kalian pasti tahu itu apa.

Sasori mengecup ringan bibir lembut Deidara.

 **"KARNA AKU TAK PUNYA DAN TAK BUTUH ALASAN UNTUK MENJAWABNYA"**

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, akhirnya siap juga nih fic pertamaku *ngelap keringat**

 **Sorry kalo kurang menarik ini ficnya masih yang pertama.**

 **Fic ini dibuat 2 hari tapi jangan khawatir! Dengan semangat masa muda aku menyiapkan fic ini dan itu tak akan jadi masalah! *guy &lee: HATCHHI! hehe, sekian.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **?**

 **Kalo gak mau juga tak apa-apa, eh jangan deh, pliss ripyuw, ya? ya? *maksa amat**

 _, yaazure_


End file.
